The Way I Loved You
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Sequel to Fifteen - “Is it bad that when he tells me he loves me I don’t really feel anything?” - Slight ShanexMiley, but more MileyxOC for this one. R&R. T for cursing.


_Well I was listening to this song, and Fearless and the idea to carry on the story I wrote - **Fifteen** - you dont really need to read it to understand, but it helps a little I guess.  
This is lame, I'm sorry._

* * *

Miley couldn't help but smile as Hayden nodded agreeing with something she'd said. Sensible, he was incredibly sensible, something she'd found men not to be.

"I have to get going now babe; I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Sure will" She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you"

"You too"

He walked of as Mitchie slid into the empty side of the booth.

"I'm jealous"

"So you've told me. Mitch you still have loads of time to find somebody!"

"I know, I know. It's just you seem to get all the good guys"

Miley smiled standing up and pulling her friend up. "Well me and Hay are going to this new club tonight, his friend owns it, you, Oliver and Alex have all been invited, come along, maybe they'll be someone there"

"I guess"

--

"You look absolutely beautiful"

Miley smiled, a small blush finding her cheeks. Something else she found herself not having to do, setting the compliments up. "Thank you"

Pulling the car door open, he smiled as she climbed in.

She was pretty sure she couldn't ask for much better.

--

"I just need a quiet night in, I'm sorry"

"It's fine babe, I understand. I'll let you get some rest"

"Thanks"

"I'll call you tomorrow, about 10ish?"

"Sure"

"Okay, well goodnight, I love you"

"You too"

Miley smiled as she hung up, knowing he'd call exactly on time tomorrow, he never made her wait and he respected when she just needed time to herself.

--

"I ran into your Mum yesterday, she asked me if we'd like to go to dinner Sunday, apparently Oliver, his family, Mitchie and Alex have been invited too. I said I'd speak to you"

"Well I guess we're going then" Miley laughed a little.

"Awesome. You know your Mum was praising you again"

"No, she praises you, but she does it in a subtle way. She loves you"

"I know, I love her too, your Mum is awesome"

"She is. Let me guess, you and Jamie were talking about some business plan again?" Miley smiled, Jamie was her step-father, he wasn't trying to take over her farther, he was there to make her Mum happy, he was there to support Miley and he did just that.

"Actually we were talking about you and that record contract showcase you have, you know Miles your amazing. I don't see why you think you're not going to get these deals"

Miley shrugged a little. "I'm not ready"

--

"_MILEY, WAIT, JUST WAIT!" Shane ran after her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. _

"_Why Shane, so you can give me all the little details too?" _

"_Where have you even got this idea from, I haven't cheated on you Miley. Jeez, I spend near enough 24/7 with you; I haven't got the chance to bloody cheat!" _

_Miley shook her head, the rain spilling in different paths down her face, her hair currently stuck to her face, both of their clothes completely soaked. _

"_Miley, I love you. Why do you suddenly not believe that?" _

"_I do, I just - people tell me things!" _

"_And you believe them, I know. Miley, if I cheated on you, honestly trust me on this one, I'd be the first to tell you. I could never live with myself, with the guilt, I'd be a complete and utter idiot if I did" Pulling her closer, he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing in the rain, that was something she'd never tried before. _

_--_

"_Shane..." _

"_I love youuuuuu" _

"_Fuck off Shane, it's 2am!" _

"_And your cursing my name, we both win"_

"_Why are you calling?" Miley asked agitated. _

"_I just called, to say, I LOVE YOU!" _

"_Stevie Wonder did a better job" _

"_I could have told you that" _

"_Was that all?" _

"_Shane, I love you too, would be nice – but don't worry, I get it" _

"_I'm glad you do. Goodnight" _

"_How rude!" _

"_I love you too" _

_--_

"_MILEY! Get off of there" She looked down at her friend a giggle erupting her lips. _

"_Can't I take time to feel free?" _

"_Yeah, but without giving me heart failure would be nice!" Mitchie retorted, hitting Shane who turned to glare at her. "Don't glare, go and get her!" _

"_Miley, get down. You can be free without being stood on the edge of a 15ft rock"_

_She shook her head, smiling. "You guys are just chickens; jeez I'm not going to jump. I'm expressing my happiness" _

"_This is your fault!" Alex turned to Shane as Nate laughed a little shaking his head at Miley. _

"_Why?" _

"_For making her happy" _

"_Oh well sorry" Shane retorted sarcastically, before sighing. "If you can't beat them, join them" _

"_Shane, don't you dare!" Mitchie jumped in as he started to climb the rock towards her. _

"_You're insane Miley, you know that" He called as he carried on climbing. _

"_Insanely in love" She smiled as he reached her, pulling himself up to stand next to her. _

"_Well I'm incredibly insanely in love with you, but babe don't you think there's other ways to be insane, than to be up here giving your friends heart attacks?" _

_She giggled again before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Promise me something" _

"_Anything" _

"_That we'll always be together" _

"_Forever and always" He smiled, leaning down to catch her lips. _

_--_

"You okay Miles?"

"Fine" She smiled turning to Alex who had sat next to her.

"Then you might want to work on your fake smile a little more, it's faltering"

Miley frowned, opening her mouth to speak.

"Miles, your my best friend, I know when you're lying. I don't know what's going on and I know you won't tell me here, but if you want to pull the wool over everyone else's eyes, then you need to add a bit more work"

"I hate you sometimes"

"I know I love you too" Alex smiled hugging Miley tightly. "Are you and Hayden okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine"

"Are you sure?"

Miley nodded before sighing. "Is it bad that when he tells me he loves me I don't really feel anything?"

"Okay, so here we start getting somewhere"

Miley smiled a little. "I don't know, it just doesn't feel like..."

"Shane" Alex cut in.

Miley hesitated for a little before nodding.

"I knew exactly who this was about. Miles, I thought you were over him, it's been 5 years"

"I am, I am. I just miss the feelings that come with that kind of relationship"

"Hayden loves you Miles, he's totally in love with you. He's not like Shane, he has a different personality altogether and that's why your relationship is so different. I honestly think you and Hayden make an awesome couple, but if your hearts not in it, then I guess you need to tell him"

Miley shook her head. "I'm going to give it another go"

--

"Okay, okay. The groom-to-be would like to say a few little words"

The rehearsal dinner had been going pretty well so far, the wedding only being a few days away. The wedding wasn't going to be large one, about 100 people.

Alex and Mitchie had agreed to be bridesmaids, Oliver being groomsmen alongside Jake, Hayden's brother.

"I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight and for the continuous help and support you've given us and to Miley, for agreeing to become my wife. I love you"

Miley smiled, turning to him as he sat back down. "I love you too"

"Miley..."

She turned behind her, Nate and who she assumed to be Jason making their way over.

"Guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" She grinned standing up and throwing her arms around Nate.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it for the world Miles" He smiled hugging her back tightly "This is Jason"

"It's nice to finally meet you" Miley smiled hugging him too.

"You too, I've heard so much about you"

"All good I hope"

"Most of it" Nate laughed nudging her.

She laughed a little before turning to Hayden. "Guys, this is Hayden my Fiancé, Hayden this is Nate one of my best friends at school and his brother Jason"

The guys shook hands and began chatting as Miley rolled her eyes spotting Alex walking around.

"Al"

She turned to smile at Miley, hugging her tightly.

"Nate and Jason are here"

"No Shane?" Alex asked.

Miley shook her head. "I didn't really expect it"

"You sure you're alright Miley, you want to go ahead with this?"

Miley nodded. "Lexi, it's the past, I'm over it"

Alex nodded, showing Miley she understood. "Sure"

* * *

_Reviews, please. (: _


End file.
